Tame
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: A cheerleader. A bad boy. A shy boy. A handsome jock. The jock's girlfriend. High school. Two love triangles. Broken friendships. A kitten. Falling. Wild, untamed love.
1. My Day Sucks Or Does It?

**This is an AU story! Hope you like it! I just put some stuff together and Voilà!**

**Hope you like it! **

**Annabeth POV**

"So... who are you deciding to ask to Prom?" Red hair asked. I looked at Rachel who looked straight with an innocent look on her face. I punch her on her arm. "Ouch! What did I saw wrong? I just asked who are you going to ask to prom? Is that wrong?"

"You asked that a thousand times already when you already know the answer!" I said whacking Jason head as he kissed Piper. I laughed as I walked by them. I looked back at Rachel. "I need help though... I don't know how to do it... How about he says no?"

Rachel shrugged not looking at me as we walked.

"If he does... just make some stupid excuse and say that you were playing around with him cause I dared you to..." she said.

I thought about it.

"True... I'll try that..." I said smiling as passed Luke who was at his locker. I stopped walking and walked toward him. "I'll meet you at the gym!" I told Rachel as I reached Luke. I turned to face him and put my hands on my hip. "So are you ready Mr. Jock? Are you going to win for our school?" I asked Luke who leaned against his locker and rolled his eyes smiling.

"Yes I am, Mrs. Cheerleader! Anything special or the same thing like usual?" he asked playing with the curly strand of my hair that I left there at the side of my head. He concentrated on it as if doing Math right there. I smiled as his fingers brushed past my cheek.

"Well... it's not that special, but you will see," I told him as we started to walk toward the gym. I was glad I joined the Cheerleaders. The school was going to the class except for my class. Ms. Dodds never let us have fun in our class. I looked over at Luke who was hesitating to say something. "Do you want to tell me something?" I asked him poking him on his shoulder. Luke looked over at me and smiled, but I could see that he was embarrassed to say something. I sighed. "If you don't want to tell me, then it's okay," I told him looking away. We were close to the gym.

"Well... you know that new cheerleader girl?" he asked making me look back at him. I couldn't believe that he was blushing. What is going on?

I nodded. "Yeah... Her name is Thalia Grace. I have her for Chemistry class. What's with her?" I asked trying not to roll my eyes and look away. I didn't like it when Luke talks about other girls.

"Well... she asked me out to Prom," Luke said starting to smile more. I looked at him not showing any emotion on my face.

"What did you say?" I asked him. I already knew his answer. He said "yes" obviously. If he didn't then he wouldn't have blushed. I looked away from him as we reached the gym.

"I agreed to go out with her... I just wanted to tell you that..." he said stopping.

I nodded placing a fake smile. "Thanks for telling me... I should go now... I have to stretch and Jessica might be looking for me," I told Luke as I started to open the door of the gym.

"WAIT!" Luke yelled walking backwards. I turned around. "Who are you going with?"

_The person I wanted to go with is already taken...  
_

I smiled and walked through the gym door. I walked through a crowd of people to the girls change room. I opened to be greeted by Thalia doing flips and finally the splits. I rolled my eyes looking away and murmured "Show off" as I walked off to the far corner to Rachel, Katie, Piper, Silena, and Reyna.

"Annie!" Piper screamed as she hugged me. I could see that she saw something too romantic today. Most people get hyper when they eat chocolate, but Piper gets hyper when she sees anyone kissing or a guy being romantic to a girl.

"Hey, Pipe!" I said hugging her back. I stepped back to greet the others. "Piper?"

Piper looked up from doing doing Silena's make up.

"Can you do mine as well?" I asked her. This was the first time I asked Piper to do my make up. I always did it myself, but today I wasn't in the mood to do it. "Just don't put to much."

Piper clapped her hands and nodded. She couldn't say anything right then cause she had the comb in her mouth and she didn't want it top part to go in her mouth of course. I smiled and waited for her to finish with Silena.

I looked over at Thalia who was still showing off by doing front flip and back flip over and over again. She should know that I can do more than that. She just has the bottom part, but I have the very top one. I was the one who gets lifted into the air and gets thrown into the air and falls back down doing the flip and splits. I looked away quickly when I saw her head turning my way.

"Annabeth, you're next! Come here!" Piper said looking over at me smiling. I got up and walked over to her.

* * *

I cheered as the jocks from our school came running in. Luke winked at Thalia which sent her blushing. Everyone looked over at Thalia who blew Luke a kiss and stood there as nothing happened. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Rachel who elbowed me. I didn't tell Rachel what happened... I didn't want to, but I soon have to.

"Stop that..." I whispered at Rachel as we sat down in our chairs. Rachel would always elbow me whenever Luke passes us or even looks at our way.

Rachel looked at me smiling. She was the next Piper. "Why? Didn't you ask him out yet?" she asked me raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head focusing my eyes on the game. "I didn't. I didn't have the chance to. He's already going with that new cheerleader, Thalia," I told her. I didn't get any answer from Rachel after that. I didn't even want to bring up the talk about him.

When the game was finished we all cheerleaders ran to the middle of the gym and got into out formations. I smiled as we did our little chant. The end came and we did the pyramid and I quickly was on the top. After 10 seconds of posing I front flipped and landed on the ground in a perfect split. I smiled as people cheered and took pictures of us.

Rachel tapped my shoulder to get up. We walked toward the girls change room and I didn't feel like changing or going and studying so I said bye to everyone and left the school building. That's when I remembered that I had came to school with Rachel, so I just walked home. It wasn't that far.

* * *

I reached home in about 10 minutes and the moment I opened the door I felt something fury brush past my feet. I looked down to see Mitten, my kitten, running out of the door.

"MITTEN!" I screamed as I ran after her. "COME BACK HERE!" Mitten can be a little annoying sometimes. She is going to get a beautiful warm bath when she gets home.

Mitten ran very fast for a little kitten she is. I forgot that I was still wearing my Cheerleader uniform. My skirt kept on going up showing most of my things as I ran. I forgot to put tights on.

"MITTEN! NO! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" I screamed. Mitten looked back at me and I could see that she was literally smirking. She turned back around climbed the fence quickly and jumped over it.

I reached the fence. Mitten had went into someone's property. Ugh! That cat is a BRAT!

"Mitten! Come back here!" I screamed, but that kitten didn't even care. She kept on going until she saw a water fountain and literally jumped into and started swimming. I can't believe that my cat was swimming!

I looked at the fence then down at my skirt. I looked around. No one was out this afternoon. I think just one jump over the fence won't hurt. I looked back at the fence. It was too high for my legs to go over just like that.

I walked backwards before I ran forward and tried to jump over the fence superwoman style, but literally failed and did a slanted handstand. My legs were dangling in the air and I was stuck just like that. I bet my undies were showing. Ugh!

"I HATE YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED!" I screamed at my kitten who still didn't come toward that.

I think I shouted too loud cause I heard a door open. Oops. I heard footsteps come near me. I tried to get up quickly, but I couldn't. My skirt was caught in the fence. I looked up carefully trying not to twist my neck to much.

"Oh... my... Hades..." I said my mouth hanging open. If I just fell into a strangers house would be better than his. Why is my day getting worse and worse?

Right in front of me stood the Great Percy Jackson the total trouble maker and smartass in our school. He leaned against the tree and smirked at me.

"Why are you doing the handstand in my yard? Don't you have any other place to do it?" he asked looking up and down at me. I rolled my eyes. Can someone please kill me right now? Pwease?

"Can you just please help me up?" I asked him ignoring his stupid question. "I have to get my kitten and go home."

I saw Percy shake his head still keeping that smirk glued to his face.

"Sorry, but I can't. You have to get up for yourself," he said standing straight. "I though girls wear Dora panties. Hmm..." he said shaking his head not satisfied.

"Are you serious?" I asked him rolling my eyes for the hundredth time already. "Can you please help me up? Pwease?"

I saw Percy thinking for a second before answering.

"Hmm... well, okay, but it's not my fault if you get hurt," he said.

"What do you-"

Percy tipped me down making me do a somersault and landing on my butt. I glared at him. He just shrugged like he didn't do anything wrong.

"I told you to not blame me if you got hurt," he said his smirk still in place. Does anyone have soap? I wish I can just wash that smirk off. Suddenly he bent down next to me. "Aren't you that Annabeth girl? The girl in the cheerleaders that always would go flying down and will do the splits in the end of the basketball game?" he asked raising his eyebrow. I couldn't believe that he knew me. This was the first time I ever talked to him. I would have been nice to him, but I heard lots of him. He went to jail a lot of times for no reason and would ditch school with his cousin, Nico, to do something stupid.

I nodded.

"Yes. I am Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," I told him trying not to look into those green trouble maker eyes.

Percy nodded.

"I am Percy, Percy Jackson," he said smiling. "I think you have heard a lot of me. The trouble maker of our school."

I nodded rolling my eyes. I couldn't believe that this guy was so happy that he was the trouble maker in our school.

I got up dusting off my skirt and starting to walk over to my kitten who was trying to swim farther away from me, but she couldn't even move.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked getting up and following me.

"Um... I have to go home? I have to get my kitten and go home before my mom thinks that I ditched school just to come to your house," I told him getting Mitten out of the water and kept her tight in my hands. "Bad kitten," I murmured to her.

"Oh... Then, leave," he said showing me the way to go. Oh my god. The gate was just close to the fence. I didn't see it. I seriously have to get glasses.

"Oh... um... I am..." I said walking toward the gates. I looked back to see Percy leaning against a tree again looking at me.

"Um... Annabeth?" he called.

"Hmm?" I said trying not to smile.

"You have a good ass," he said starting to smirk again. I looked away. It's not cause I was pissed at him, but I was trying not to giggle in front of him. I walked out of the gates trying not to look back.

It took me 5 minutes just to walk back to my house. The minute I walked in I shut Mitten into her cage and went upstairs into my room. I shut my room door and jumped onto my bed. At least it turned out to be a little good at the end of my day.

* * *

_Peep Peep_

I yawned stretching my arms. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was already 7:30 a.m. I only have 20 minutes to get ready and run to school. I smacked my alarm clock to shut up. I got up and stretched my arms before locking myself in the bathroom.

I ran downstairs into the kitchen. Dad and Matthew had already gone to work. I opened the fridge trying to look for something to eat, but I just gave up. It doesn't matter if I don't eat breakfast for one day.

I ran out the door and looked to see if at least one of the cars were there, but nope! I have to walk all the way there.

Instead of walking, I started to run all the way there. I remember I used to run in the morning around 5 a.m. to be fit. I passed couple of kids who were riding their bike the whole way.

I reached my locker just in time.

"What took you that long?" Silena asked walking over to me with the group. Before I could answer I saw Percy walking toward me. I looked away trying to act like I didn't notice him, but I just couldn't help it. I looked back at him to see him with Luke. Luke was with Thalia. His arm wrapped around his waist. For some reason, I didn't feel jealous at all.

Percy glanced at me. I looked away blushing.

"I'll tell you guys later..."

**A/N: Thanks for reading the full story! I hope you guys all liked it!**

**Please REVIEW! I'm sorry if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. Typos... tsk tsk... Lol. **

**I really hope you guys liked it!**

**- Sunny/Melody  
xoxo**


	2. UGH!

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWING THE STORY!**

**YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS WELL!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SHORT!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I walked into the classroom and looked around. Most of the seats were already taken, so I took the seat beside the window. I slid my books into the desk and stared out of the window waiting for our teacher to come.

The bell ran and our teacher came walking in.

"Good Morning class!" Mr. Chiron said standing in front of the whole class. "Today I will be assigning you your own seat for the rest of the year!"

The whole class groaned at what Chiron said. Chiron quieted the class down. I still heard a few murmurs around the class.

"Sorry, but it was the request of our principal Mr. D. So... Hmm..." Chiron looked around the class and finally pointed at Travis Stoll who was sitting beside his brother, Conner Stoll, and was playing with his ipod secretly. "Travis Stoll? Please stand up!"

Travis stood up stuffing his ipod into his pocket blushing.

"Yes, Mr. Chiron?" he called looking innocently. Chiron looked around until his eyes landed on Katie who was praying hard enough for Travis to not sit next to her, but she was unlucky today.

"You are going to be sitting beside Katie Gardner for the rest of the school year!" Chiron said making Katie slump in her chair crossing her arms over her chest.

Travis nodded excitedly and literally ran over to sit next to Katie. He had a crush on her for about 3 years now, but she still didn't give him an answer. Chiron looked around again and finally spotted Nico di Angelo and... Percy Jackson texting each other and making a whole lot of sound.

"NICO DI ANGELO!" Chiron called. Nico looked up from his phone smirking. Something in his eyes made it look like he was mocking Chiron. He didn't even care about putting his legs down from his desk and standing up. Trouble Maker...

"Yes, Chiron? Is there something I need to help you in?" Nico asked him putting his phone in his back pocket and stood up.

"YOU ARE _**NOT** _GOING TO SIT NEXT TO THE FAMOUS PERSEUS JACKSON!" Chiron bellowed (couldn't help it! Lol.). Percy smirked looking up from his phone when he heard his name. Chiron looked around the classroom until he saw me. "YOU ARE NOW GOING TO SIT NEXT TO ANNABETH CHASE!" Ugh... Are you serious? Why? Why me? Well, at least the FAMOUS Percy Jackson isn't sitting beside me... "AND YOU! PERCY JACKSON! YOU ARE GOING TO BE SITTING BEHIND ANNABETH CHASE! THERE IS AN EMPTY DESK THERE! IF I SEE YOU AND NICO DI ANGELO TALKING FROM THERE, YOU GUYS ARE GUYS ARE GOING TO BE SEPARATED INTO DIFFERENT CLASSES!" I groaned. This is worse. Can someone please kill me? Pwease?

Immediately Percy looked at me with a smirk still playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. I heard footsteps come closer and closer. Someone dragged the chair beside mine and settled into it. I looked toward my left to see Nico di Angelo smiling at me. He didn't have that smirk at all. I turned around which I shouldn't have done, Percy was sitting there looking straight at me with a smirk. He leaned in.

"Did you think about what I told you before the bell rang?" he whispered.

"I don't give a shit about what you told me! Don't think you all so popular and all if you get suspended from school for a month and having everyone cheer for you when you beat a poor kid up. Don't try your thing on me cause it won't work!" I snapped at him before turning back around to face the front. The whole class looked at us in shock. I just started to do my work.

I didn't hear Percy for the rest of the class. I was afraid he might show his true self at me, but I didn't show it out. Nico would keep on looking over my shoulder to copy my answers. I finally covered my work with a book. No one disturbed me after that... well that's what I thought...

* * *

"I couldn't really believe my eyes and ears! When Chiron put Travis beside me, I thought I was going to explode right there, but instead I got something better. Travis didn't even annoy me. He just asked couple of question of me and asked help for his work. I helped him understand the question and his did the rest. I'm glad Chiron put his beside me cause now he will be getting good marks like me!" Katie squealed as we got to our lockers.

I laughed.

"So when are-"

I was pushed against the lockers by strong arms. I quickly closed my eyes. I felt someone's breath against my neck. I opened my eyes slowly to see... Percy standing there holding me against the lockers. Behind him was his friends, Nico who was nervous for some reason, Jake who didn't have any expression on his face, Beckendorf who was confused, and Grover who had his arms crossed over his chest. 10 more people were missing from his gang. I looked back at Percy who still didn't look away from my eyes.

"You shouldn't have yelled out like that. I just asked you a question..." Percy said putting a strand of my hair behind of my hair. His green and my grey eyes looked into each other. I felt different emotions in them. I gulped. I tried pushing him away, but he was stronger than me. "You don't know what I can do to you... This is the first time I have to do it to a girl my age unless you want to... I don't think you are even the age to... I'm telling you... Watch your mouth or I would even think twice before doing it..."

I stared at him in fright, but I quickly hid it. I pushed him away finally getting stronger. There was fright, but also anger.

I laughed clapping my hands.

"Don't think I'm those guys or girls who do whatever you want! I have ego in me as well, but as little lesser than yours obviously!" I snapped at him pushing him against the lockers. "You don't know about me... So how about you watch your own mouth?" I said biting my lower lip. I walked backwards watching Percy straighten and smirking. "Now move out of my way. I need to get my stuff from my locker."

Percy and his friends moved away from my locker. Both Percy brushed past me.

"You aren't going in the right direction here..." he said before walking of with his friends. I smirked walking over to my locker. Everyone in the hall stared at me as I opened it and took out my books.

I heard footsteps running toward me. I slammed my locker shut and turned around to see Luke standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes. Obviously.

"Rachel ran toward me and told me everything that happened! What were you thinking of yourself? Percy isn't the guy to mess with! You should really watch your back from now on!" he said. I sighed.

"Luke... he can't do anything to me! I can handle it and seriously? UGH! Rachel!" I said frustrated. "I have to go to Chemistry now!"

I didn't let Luke say anything else. I walked off with Rachel, Piper and Silena following right behind me.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL LIKED IT! PERCY AND ANNABETH FIGHTING! THIS WILL CONTINUE ON LIKE THIS! LOL. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- Melody  
xoxo**


	3. Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys! I came back from my vacation! I hope you all had fun in your vacation as well! :D  
So... here it goes:**

**Percy POV**

I walked into chemistry class with Jake, Beckendorf, Nico and Will laughing at what my cousin, Nico, had said. We started to walk to back of the class like we would always do. I reached my desk, but found myself staring at something… no… Someone… Annabeth Chase sat on my desk talking to Nico who looked like he had just won $100, 000, 000; right then. I coughed interrupting their little conversation. I rolled my eyes when Annabeth looked up at me innocently.

"Don't take like an offence, but if you have a cold, please go see the nurse. Her room is just right beside the gym," she smiled politely, but her eyes were laughing at me. I looked away from her face, balling my hand into a fist.

"Shut up, Chase." I spit her name out not looking at her. "You are sitting on my spot. Go sit in the front of the class like every geeks do. I don't think you will like to fail by getting 99% for chemistry, would you?" Beckendorf, Jake, Will and I laughed except for Nico who looked like smacking me. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What's wrong, Nico? Have feelings for Chase, do you? If you do, why don't you join them by going sitting in the front with them and enjoy answering questions?" The three guys sniggered behind me while Nico looked pale. I never been like this to him before, but I didn't like the way he acted in front of Chase.

"Er… it's nothing really. I just have a stomach ache… I'm just going to head home now," he said starting to walk to the door. He reached the door and turned to face us. "And don't worry about me! I'll be fine…" and he was gone. I turned around to see Annabeth glaring at me.

"I can't believe you will treat him like that because he just had little feelings for me. I'm just glad that at least Nico didn't turn out to be like you! Why do you always treat people like that?" she stormed off leaving her best friend, Rachel, behind. She walked toward me with pity in her eyes.

"I'm telling you Percy just forgive her and tell her the truth. Tell her who you really were… She will understand. Please, Percy… I can't help watching both of my best friends fighting like enemies…" Rachel sighed before following Annabeth.

I sat down on my chair and placed my legs on my desk trying to think it through. I wasn't even sure if I can trust Annabeth any more. She didn't know who I was really was of course. Before she knew me as Perseus (Percy) Jackson the nice and calm boy who was one of the geeks like her, but now she thought of me as a trouble maker, a stupid guy who would hurt people for the fun of it... but I really didn't. I never liked hurting anyone who didn't do anything wrong.

_Ding!... Ding!... Ding!... Ding!..._

I looked up and realized that the bell had rung which meant Chemistry was already done. I couldn't believe that class was already done. Like always... I didn't pay attention.

"Hey, Perce! You comin'?" Jake called standing by the door. I thought for a second before replying.

"I have free period right now... so don't worry. I'm just going to take a walk around the school. If anything just call me!" I told him. He raised his eyebrow in question. He realized something was bothering me because I never really went for a walk around the school before. "Jake... just go... I'll be fine." Jake nodded and left. I got up from my seat and walked out of the class. I stuffed everything in my locker and locked it. I passed couple of cheerleaders, already in their uniform, putting on make up. I looked away to the other side and found myself staring at Annabeth with Luke. She was laughing at what Luke had said. Her hand was on his shoulder and his and was on her waist. I looked away from them as well to the ground. I just stared at the ground as I walked passed them. I felt Annabeth looked at me as I passed.

I walked out of the school. People outside looked up, from whatever they were doing, at me. Some people said "Hi" and "Hey! You should ask that Annabeth girl out!". I ignored them all and walked out to the parking lot where I parked my motorcycle. I wasn't in the mood to go back to school, so I just left for home.

I opened the door to my house. I stood there staring at the girl in front of me.

"Hi, Percy!" the girl hugged me.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I thought I wouldn't see her again, but I was wrong. Her name is Calypso Atlas... My old girlfriend...

**A/N: I hope you guys loved the chapter! Please review/favourite/follow! :D **

**- Melody/Sunny (P.S.: I'm in grade 8!)**


End file.
